(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a roll for roll printing/roll imprinting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a roll for roll printing/roll imprinting capable of reducing manufacturing cost and time.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As electronic and display industry related parts are down-sized and have thin plates, it is required to improve the performance of precise micro pattern manufacturing processes and, in parts manufacturing equipment, preciseness, high productivity, and cost reduction effort are essential elements.
A producing system capable of manufacturing electronic element products and optical parts of several tens nm to several hundreds μm on a substrate formed of a flexible material using a printing process or an imprinting process is remarkably spotlighted. Particularly, in order to induce cost reduction and mass production, roll printing equipment or roll imprinting equipment such as roll-to-roll or roll-to-plate is widely used.
In the roll printing equipment and the roll imprinting equipment, a roll corresponds to a core constituent element.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a method of manufacturing a conventional roll for roll printing/roll imprinting. Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional roll 10 for roll printing/roll imprinting equipment, the external surface of a cylinder formed of resin or metal material is manufactured using an additional processing machine such as a laser 11. In the method of manufacturing a roll for roll printing/roll imprinting, since the curved external surface of roll-shaped resin must be directly processed, machinability is deteriorated and there are limitations on securing a high quality pattern shape on the external circumferential surface of the roll for roll printing/roll imprinting.
In addition, the entire roll must be replaced when there is something wrong with the pattern of the external circumferential surface of the conventional roll for roll printing/roll imprinting.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.